


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, Memories, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violet dreams of her blood filled past, she was a weapon back then. A weapon turned human.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Our girl made so much progress and I’m so happy for her!
> 
> Also, she is gorgeous.

Blood splattered on her face.

Warm and sticky. She was a child of the battlefield, and she was used to it by now.

Bodies hitting the floor with thumps, even if the sound was drowned out by screams and gun shots.

Screams, screams and _blood._

The major’s blood.

Violet woke up. Her deep blue eyes reflecting the new morning sun. 

Violet sighed. Sitting up, the pristine white sheets ruffling under her metal touch. Birds were twittering outside her window, even if she couldn’t see them. 

Her eyes trailed over the scrubbed wooden floors, every line in the well treated wood got noticed, every nail and every reflected line of light wrong where the sun managed to sneak in.

Every non fitting wrinkle in her blanket, every speck of dirt got to stare into the deep blue.

Violet herself noticed, but didn’t care. 

She let her feet touch the wooden floor, standing up, the embroider gown she wore reached her ankles, and it fell around her with the flow of a bride’s gown.

Her body wasn’t pretty, nothing fitting to something so flimsy and fragile.

Her hair fell in front of her face, strands of fair blonde obscuring her vision. She looked down.

She was a weapon, a tool for battle and a child of the fight. Her hands solide with blood and every inch of her hard and cold. Her feet had callouses from walking mile after mile on the dirty ground of after the war. And before too, when running with her comrades into the flames.

She was weapon, something men feared to face when they pointed their guns, a sharp knife to cut throats. She was an auto memory doll now though, someone that _could_ feel, could be something else than a weapon. She was... _someone._

And that someone, was _Violet Evergarden._


End file.
